


Loved

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Like why not lol, M/M, MC is male because I can, Rare Jumin angst ayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Prompt: I don't deserve to be lovedPeople keep giving me angst prompts and then get hurt like what did you expect





	Loved

"I don't deserve to be loved."

Those were his thoughts, every day.

What did he have that made him lovable?

Him, as a person.

He knew he was rich, and handsome. He knew very well how many desired him.

Yet, what about him was it that made him actually special, if you stripped away all his wealth and background?

What had he ever done in his life that made him deserving of such love?

He couldn't think of a single thing.

Truth be told, if he didn't have his money, he'd be lost. He'd never learned to live without it, and he was growing aware of how ignorant he was to the life of commoners.

He had so much to learn, and he didn't understand why anyone would be willing to teach him, if not in exchange for a price.

And yet, someone was there for him without him even having to ask, loved him without expecting anything in return.

He was loved.

And really, he didn't know how to love him back.

No one had ever taught him.

Things that couldn't be bought with money, he'd never been shown how to respond to those.

If it weren't physical gifts he wanted, then what did he want from him instead?

The answer was simple.

"Just love me the same."

He tried, and he truly did. He loved him more than he could've ever thought was possible.

He was his light, his clarity. The one thing he'd give up everything else for.

He didn't need money, he didn't need anything in the world as long as they were together.

Still, it didn't feel enough.

How could he actually, possibly want to choose him of all people - he was nothing but a tangled mess.

He didn't deserve the unconditional love he was given.

He didn't know how to respond.

But he was told he was doing perfect, though he wasn't doing anything at all.

It was comforting, yet terrifying at the same time.

Who knew how long it'd last?

Who knew how much time he had until, one day, he wouldn't be good enough anymore?

He was told it wouldn't happen, and he wanted to believe it.

Because the moment he'd found love, he'd finally understood, he'd finally seen everything clearly.

He didn't think he could live without it anymore.

He couldn't go back to the way he'd been.

But he didn't deserve to be loved.


End file.
